


Only on the Inside

by 420_enesty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Fluff, John loves sherlock so much, M/M, Praise, Top John, adoration, fluff and love, gentle loving, victorian!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_enesty/pseuds/420_enesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are forced to conceal their love within the confines of their flat. But that doesn't effect their feelings for each other. Gentle and loving by both parties ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only on the Inside

The snow from the outside was just starting to melt as Holmes and Watson made their way into the dim flat, only lit by the scarce kerosene lamps on the walls. Mrs. Hudson had followed them, up bickering about John’s stories and the miniscule role she seemed to play in the special occasions she even made a cameo in, none of it relevant to the matter in which Sherlock had been milling about in his mind.

 

“Mrs. Hudson I do believe that you have other matters to attend to that Watson and I are surely to be proved futile in helping with. Do please continue your day without our company, it would be greatly appreciated by all parties involved.”

 

“Mr. Holmes I will not be pushed awa-”

 

“Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock exclaimed with more bravado in his voice than strictly necessary, but his needs were becoming more of an issue the longer she stood there and complained. He watched as the small lady straightened up and made her way down the stairs, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Holmes!” John all but yelled, after he heard the click of the lock and decided it was okay for the other man to be scolded without the fear of anyone else hearing, less his dignity be on the chopping block. He was met with hooded eyes and a smirk that would all but make a man fall to his knees,

 

“The door is closed John, no need to be so formal with me.” Sherlock said as he closed in on the shorter man, watching as he tried not to smile at his lover, but the slight twitches in his curled mustache gave him away. John stepped closer to the man and rested his hands on the suit-clad hips.

 

“Sorry, love. It is a bit hard to break post to a case. I just get so used to calling you by what seems like an alias.” Sherlock had begun to run his hands up John’s arms until they were on his chest and grabbing hold of his lapels and pulling just enough that he raised the other man to his lips.

 

“I know, it is a bit off putting the way I can look at you, in here, like this without any consequence, while the outside world would cringe at the activities you and I are so fond of.” He said with a sad smile.

 

“But we have here, and we have now. So please, let me love you the way I wish I could out there, because you know, I do love you. So much.” With that John leaned in and up the little distance he had to, to make contact with Sherlock’s lips.

It was soft, but not lacking any of the passion that either of them were feeling. With a tight grip on Sherlock’s hips, John pulled his love into his body to the point their grey suits meshed together and there was no distinguishing between one man and the other. He wrapped his arms all the way around Sherlock’s hips. The taller of the two moved his hands from shoulders, up a neck, to settle with thumbs on cheek bones, successfully cupping the shorter’s face.

 

It was quiet for moments that seemed to stretch on forever, until the older on the two seemed to tire of standing and started to shift from one foot to the other. Sherlock noticed, and as sly as he could, began to back John into the hall. They stopped too often to push each other against the wall in fits of cheekiness trying to gain the upper hand.

 

When they finally reached the room, a jacket had been removed from Watson, and all but the trousers and a single sock from Holmes. When John’s knees touched the bed he gently sat as Sherlock climbed on top of him to straddle his hips. They finally parted lips they gave each other a moment to breath as they looked into each other’s eyes. A smile was growing on the man beneath the other and soon found it’s way to Sherlock’s lips as well, and they just sat there, looking at each other and thinking the exact same thing.

 

“How did I ever end up with a man like yourself I will never really be able to fathom. You, like this? Well, it may just be the most beautiful thing that I will ever have the privilege of seeing. You are magnificent and brilliant and clever. I love you so much Sherlock, my love.” With that Sherlock’s smile grew and eventually gave way to a giggle that really would have shamed even the most courteous of the public. Sherlock then proceed to undo the buttons of John’s waistcoat and threw it to the side before proceeding to the ones on his shirt.

 

When he was bare from the chest up he took the time to love John with kisses and soft nips to the exposed skin. He heard the small intakes of breath and the hisses and the gasps and every sound was beautiful. He loved the way  John’s mouth fell into a lax ‘O’ and the way he scrunched up his nose and eyes when his long fingers ghosted over his nipples.

  
  


He slowly moved lower on his body and began to undo the fastenings on his trousers, every move deliberate and calculated, like he had done it 1,000 times before. He slowly slid them off of the good doctor’s hips and discarded them onto the floor of the room. He kissed his way up his calves while taking off socks and with every brush of lips there was another glorious sound elicited from the man above him. He made his way up until he was at the place where thigh met groin and he buried his nose there and inhaled the musk that he knew so well. He kissed at the fabric, lapping at the now very prominent erection that was inside and John’s hand came up to wrap in Sherlock’s curls, never pulling.

 

He slipped the fabric down over his cock and was careful to make sure that it touched the doctor ever so slightly  so that it made his gasp, though at this point he was practically panting. Once off, he took time to explore and kiss. He buried his face in the slight hair at the base and quickly moved onto his thighs, as to not give him too much attention there, not yet at least. He kissed and sucked at the inside of his thigh and every so often he would brush his palm up against the throbbing member to let him know he wasn’t forgotten.

 

John was struggling to keep composure at this point and when he had finally had enough he pulled a little at the once slicked back hair.

 

“Sherlock, dear, not that I don’t absolutely love what you are doing, but I would much rather prefer if I could have the honors of roggering you tonight. If you keep this up I wont be able to last much longer.” With that Sherlock gave a light tug at John’s cock and went to the night stand, all the while divesting himself of every last clothing article.

 

“Well I would hate to deny you that pleasure.” He said as he picked a small glass jar with a cork stuck inside and liquid within, he was met with a groan in response. He climbed onto the bed and handed the container to John, who met his hand with his and a kiss for each one of Sherlock’s knuckles.

 

“Thank you, love.” he said. He handed Sherlock one of the smaller throw pillows to rest under his back while he opened the container and coated his fingers liberally with the substance. He made his way up Sherlock's body, marking it with kisses as he went and circled the ring of muscle in between his cheeks with his fingers. Sherlock was a mess above him, quivering with need and anticipation. John would put a little pressure into the motion, and Sherlock would let out a little moan or a gasp escape his mouth.

 

John reached his mouth and kissed him with vigor, he pushed a little harder with  his index finger, asking for permission and waited until Sherlock frantically nodded his head before going all the way down to the base knuckle. Sherlock let out a loud moan at that and the man atop him had to kiss him in order to muffle the sound. He began working in and out until the muscle gave way so that he could work two, and then three fingers inside.

 

It wasn’t long before Sherlock was a coming apart and only seconds away from begging. John knew and he wasn’t in a place to refuse either of  them of their primal needs. He righted himself on his knees in between Sherlock’s bent legs, lubing himself up while the man beneath him just gazed up and squirmed with his hips. John shuffled closer and lined himself up with Sherlock’s stretched entrance. He leaned over Sherlock and kissed him, finally pushing in and the taller gasped, intertwining his fingers with John’s. When settled he let himself stay and Sherlock was gasping underneath him.

 

He caught his eyes and in a moment of adoration moved down slowly to meet him in a kiss where Sherlock’s trembling hands came up to hold the doctor’s head in place.

 

“Sherlock Holmes you are a wonderful. Beautiful. Intellegent. Clever. And absolutely. The love of my life. There is no one I would rather be with.” Every word emphasized with a soft kiss to a different part of his face every time. With an affirming hum and languid kiss to his lips from Sherlock, John began to move.

 

He was slow and caring and considerate of the man he was inside. He took his time, rolling his hips so that every so often, he would catch Sherlock’s prostate and he would howl with pleasure. The sweat started to form on their temples with every thrust and sensual slide of their bodies. Each man getting more frantic, the closer they came to orgasm, and the only sound accompanying the sound of skin against skin was that of the men’s names being said, breathy and desperate.

 

“Sherlock I am close.”

 

“Me too. Please. Don’t stop.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

He started to go faster as he leaned down for a kiss, only to part when he let out a moan as his seed spilled inside of his lover and let the inside of him become coated with his come.  He slipped out of the man and looked at him, debauched but still yearning for more. He was still hard as John slinked down his body and took him in his mouth, slowly hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to treat the underside. It only took three hums of appreciation from John’s mouth and a skilled swipe to the head for Sherlock to come, yelling, as he released into John's mouth. The older swallowed with no problem, and was back, laying next to the man that he loved.

 

He took time to admire the way his hair had become curly and wasn’t slicked back anymore, the way his lips were swollen and pink from kissing and how much he loved this version of Sherlock. The version only he had the privilege of seeing. He couldn’t help himself when Sherlock turned his head to look at him and he saw those eyes, he pulled him in for a kiss and murmured to him.

  
  


“You are beautiful.” They fell asleep curled up on each other, naked and illuminated by only candle light.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So the lube they used was olive oil, I just didn't think it needed to be stated in there because it might ruin the mood :/. Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't guess, this was prompted by the teaser trailer because who can watch that without some Victorian sexy times for accompaniment?


End file.
